bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Unownshipper/Flora and Fauna of Rapture
Creating a self-sufficient society like Rapture takes more than just geothermal energy plants and living spaces capable of withstanding the deep sea ocean pressures. It required plants and animals to create oxygen and food to sustain life. This blog is intended to help better understand the kind of life the average Rapturiuan lived. What animals were in the city? What plants? What kind of foods were available to eat? What were not? Here, all the flora and fauna of Rapture will be documented. It's important to note what is and isn't present and how this information is known by the contributor (seen in person or by advertisement, suggested in an Audio Diary, etc.). Speculation is welcome so long as it is backed with reasonable evidence. Animals Observed *'Bees'. Observed, in abundance, at the Silverwing Apiary. Bees were used to create honey, help pollinate plants, and in Insect Swarm. *'Blue Morpho Butterflies'. The butterfly is the symbol of Sofia Lamb's Rapture Family. While butterflies are excellent pollinators, they are not seen in Arcadia. *'Cats'. Many cats are seen; unfortunately, they're all dead. Oscar Calraca stated in Prized Pussycats that cats were originally not allowed in Rapture, but many are present suggesting they were smuggled in. *'Corals'. Observed growing outside and inside certain parts of the city. *'Fireflies'. Observed in Arcadia, fireflies, like bees, serve as pollinators. *'Flies'. Flies are seen buzzing around rotting food and corpses. Most likely, they were not brought in intentionally, and came in with the contraband goods or the plants planted in Arcadia. *'Sea Slugs'. The discovery of ADAM Slugs lead to the creation of the Plasmid industry. The slugs have no culinary value. *'Sea Life' - All of the following marine life are observed outside Rapture in the open ocean. While come of these fish have culinary and commercial uses, few are advertised as being in Rapture. **'Anglerfish' **'Barnacles'. Signs in the Market section of Pauper's Drop's Skid Row labeled 'Boiled Barnacles' indicate that these crustaceans were sold as food. **'Jellyfish' **'Giant Squids' **'Sharks' **'Starfish' **'Whales' *'Spiders'. Little Sisters mention spiders in one of their quotes. Their webs are seen in Arcadia. Implied *'Birds'. In most of Brigid Tenenbaum's Audio Diaries from Arcadia and the Farmer's Market, one can hear birds chirping. In The Sinclair Deluxe, there's a bird cage in one of the bedrooms. *'Chickens'. Advertisements for 'Sunset Meats' reveal that poultry was sold in Rapture. The baked goods such as the cake seen in multiplayer require eggs and chickens have a very high return on investment as far as resources are concerned. *'Cows'. Though it's questionable what exactly Potted Meat is, advertisements for 'Sunset Meats' reveal that beef was sold in Rapture. Peach Wilkins stated in Smuggling is a Crime that beef was not available in a place like Rapture. This indicates that, at some point, cows were not present, but eventually they were successfully raised in the city. *'Dogs'. Posters in the Farmer's Market and purple cans around Apollo Square advertise 'Best Friend' brand dog food. Also, a puppy can be heard in Mind Control Test while the faint sound of a dog barking can be heard in the ambient music around Artemis Suites. *'Lambs'. Another animal with a very high return on investment as far as resources are concerned, lamb is listed on a menu in a diner in Fontaine's Department Store in Burial at Sea - Episode 1. *'Mice'. Lady Smith mentions mice in one of her quotes while Baby Jane mentions rats. They could've been brought in for laboratory testing purposes or have snuck in with the contraband shipments. *'Seafood' **'Crabs'. Fished from Neptune's Bounty, these crustaceans were distributed under the brand 'McCracken Crabs.' **'Mussels'. Fished from Neptune's Bounty, these shellfish were distributed under the brand 'Plump Mussels' by Fontaine Fisheries. **'Prawns'. "Aspic prawn" is listed on a menu in a diner in Fontaine's Department Store in Burial at Sea - Episode 1. **'Sardines'. Fished from Neptune's Bounty, these tiny fish were distributed under the brands 'Fontaine Atlantic Sardines' and 'Fontaine's Finest Sardines' (as indicated on the label on Frag Grenades in BioShock). Possibly Absent Plants Observed *'ADAM-Infused Plants'. Various plants absorbed ADAM either naturally (as in the case with the polyps that created the Enrage and Hypnotize Plasmids) or directly under the of guidance of Langford Research Laboratories in Arcadia. *'Decorative Plants'. Seen in planters around Rapture. *'Ferns'. Unidentified species of ferns used to create oxygen and for decoration. *'Grapevines'. Seen growing around Arcadia and the Farmer's Market. *'Grasses'. *'Ivy'. Unidentified species of ivy used to create oxygen and for decoration. *'Mushrooms'. Signs in the Market section of Pauper's Drop's Skid Row labeled 'Cooked Mushrooms' indicate that these fungi were sold as food. *'Pumpkins'. Seen rotting in Arcadia and the Farmer's Market. *'Rice'. Distributed by 'Rapture Rice' as indicated by the label on bags of rice in the Kashmir Restaurant in multiplayer. *'Rosa Gallica'. Julie Langford sends Jack to get a bud of Rosa Gallica, aka the French Rose, for an important experiment. Roses, possibly of different species, are seen throughout Rapture (The Challenge Rooms, A Gift from Billy, as accessories worn by Baby Jane and Sander Cohen, etc.) *'Seaweed'. Various types of seaweed and kelp are observed in the ocean growing around the city. Jars labeled 'Seaweed' were sold in the Market section of Pauper's Drop's Skid Row. It's not known if it was used for food or other purposes by the buyer. *'Trees'. Various leafy, flowering, and cone-bearing trees used to create oxygen and for building materials. Implied *'Beans'. Distributed under the brand 'C.J. Greens.' *'Coffee Beans'. The main ingredient for the EVE-enhancing drink. *'Fruits' **'Juniper Berries'. The primary ingredient in producing McHale Gin. **'Oranges'. Orange peels are a key ingredient in Fussy Cat Cat Food. **'Peaches'. As advertised on Canned Fruit. **Various other fruits including apples, pomegranates, pears, grapes, etc. are also suggested. In addition to all the advertisements for produce companies in Rapture, any of these fruits would be primary ingredients in creating the wines in Worley Winery such as Arcadia Merlot. *'Vegetables' **'Asparagus'. Makeshift Grenade Launchers in BioShock use 'Capotelli's Asparagus' brand boxes as an ammunition chamber. **'Corn'. Cans labeled 'Arcadia Corn' are seen in multiplayer. **'Potatoes'. Potatoes are the primary ingredient in Potato Chips and can be fermented to be produce vodka. Their skins are a key ingredient in Fussy Cat Cat Food. *'Wheat'. A staple food required to produce flour, whiskey, and other products. Possibly Absent *'Tobacco'. Whatever Cigarettess are made with, it isn't tobacco. Peach Wilkins stated in Smuggling is a Crime that tobacco was not available in a place like Rapture. Dishes and Processed Foodstuffs Observed *'Cake'. Both the creme-filled and the normal variety seen in the Kashmir Restaurant in multiplayer and in display cases. *'Cheese'. Molding cheese is present in stands and on tables around the Farmer's Market. Produced by Milton Fine Quality Cheese and Richard's Farm Fresh Quality Cheese. *'Flour'. Produced from wheat and distributed by the Rapture Flour Refg. Co. as indicated by the label on bags of flour in the Kashmir Restaurant in multiplayer. *'Honey'. Jars of honey made from the bees present at the Silverwing Apiary are present in and around the Farmer's Market. *'Sausages'. 'Fat Tony's' brand sausages are seen at the Paddon Meats stand in the Farmer's Market. *'Spaghetti and Meatballs'. This pasta dish is seen in various levels in BioShock Multiplayer. *'Sugar'. Distributed by Fontaine Sugar Co. Limited as indicated by the label on bags of sugar in the Kashmir Restaurant in multiplayer. Implied *'Bread Pudding'. A sign in front of a restraunt in the Farmer's Market advertises bread pudding as one of its desserts. The most basic recipes for this dish usually include bread, and some combination of ingredients like milk, egg, suet, sugar or syrup, dried fruit, and spices such as cinnamon, nutmeg, mace or vanilla, so any of these might also be found in Rapture. *'Evaporated Milk'. Makeshift Grenade Launchers in BioShock use Rapture Evaporated Milk' brand cans as an ammunition chanmber. Dehydrated milk not only lasts longer than fresh milk it is specifically used in many desserts. *'Caramel'. A sign in front of a restraunt in the Farmer's Market advertises 'caramel "apple"' as one of its desserts. *'Milk'. Crates in the Market section of Pauper's Drop's Skid Row are labeled 'milk.' Calci-O is a milk substitute distributed by United Seafloor which, at "32% of your recommended daily dose of calcium," advertised itself as "the most effective milk substitute on the market." This seems to indicate that milk was produced in Rapture, but not at sufficient levels to meet demands, thus requiring substitutes to fill the needs. *'Popcorn'. Popcorn stands are seen in Pauper's Drop. Category:Blog posts